1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single element print head of a typewriter and more particularly to a single element print head having an apparatus for releasably attaching it to a drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single element print head typewriter, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,584, characters and symbols arranged on the print head surface are properly chosen by a print head driving member and are printed on paper, in which the selection of print style can be made easily by changing the print head. In order to change the print head easily it is necessary to provide any convenient means releasably attaching the print head to a drive section, and this means itself should be easy in handling. To this end, various releasable attaching means such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,001,628 and 3,307,677 have been practically applied. This kind of attaching means is desired to be one which can be easily handled manually and which affords a sufficient coupling force to transmit the motion of the print-head-driving-section positively to the print head.